Joanna: the Unmade Episode
by 2trek
Summary: When young cadet, Joanna McCoy, comes aboard the Enterprise, her father must deal with her infatuation with Captain Kirk.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own Star Trek in any way, shape or form. In fact, even the plot for this story was borrowed from the show, though I only mean to finish what they started (see A/N)._**

_A/N: I read just the other day about a Star Trek TOS episode that was going to be made about Joanna McCoy. In it, Joanna and Kirk become interested in each other, which proves to be quite a strain (which is understandable) on the girl's father_. _However, the episode was never made._

_So, I am writing one myself. _

_(P.S. If you want to read about this unmade episode, it was called "Joanna", and it will come up on the Star Trek Wikia if you google it.)_

* * *

McCoy waited anxiously in the transporter room. The _Enterprise_ was acting as a passenger ship for a short time, transferring thirty Starfleet cadets from one starbase to another. It was just a week's journey, but it was a week Dr. McCoy had been looking forward to for over a month.

_"Group D ready to beam up_," a voice said through the intercom.

"Acknowledged," Scotty replied.

The transporter pad shimmered, and seven figures started to materialize. It made McCoy's stomach turn watching it. He'd had to deal with several transporter accidents in his time as a Starfleet doctor, and it wasn't pretty.

And he especially didn't want it to happen to his baby girl.

"Be careful," McCoy warned Scotty, just as he had with the first three groups.

The Scotchman glanced at his friend wearily, but all he said was, "Aye, doctor, I will."

Even though the process only took several seconds, the doctor felt like it was taking an eternity. He crossed his arms and shifted from one foot to the other. At last, seven cadets stood before him at attention, their uniforms smartly pressed. How young they looked! McCoy couldn't help but grin at them.

The cadets stepped off the transporter pad.

"Welcome aboard the _Enterprise_," Spock greeted, offering a Vulcan salute. "I am First Officer Commander Spock."

"I am Cadet Emerson, first class. Thank you for having us aboard, Commander." The young man who spoke was tall, good looking, and was obviously an authority figure among the group.

Spock lifted his head in response, and then indicated the man at his right. "Ensign Lakes will show you to your quarters."

The seven cadets nodded, and followed the ensign out the door.

McCoy watched them go, frowning. His daughter wasn't among them.

_"Final two cadets ready to beam up_," the voice again said through the intercom.

"Acknowledged."

McCoy watched as the final said cadets were beamed up. There was a young man and woman. McCoy stared at the woman dumbstruck. She was beautiful! And so grown up...he barely recognized her until she stepped off the pad and flashed him her brilliant, all-too-familiar smile. "Hello, Dad."

"Joanna," McCoy breathed.

She wrapped her arms around him warmly, and pressed her forehead into his shoulder, just as she used to do when she was little. It made McCoy's eyes burn.

Joanna pulled away. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, sweat heart," McCoy choked. "You've grown."

"A little," Joanna admitted, shrugging dismissively. "It's what we young people are known for."

"Why don't you come to my quarters and you can tell me what you've been up to these last four years," McCoy suggested.

Joanna grinned. "I'd love to."

As they left the transporter room, Joanna slipped her hand into her father's.

Spock and Scotty watched them go.

"Well, she is a pretty lass," Scotty observed, smiling.

Raising an eyebrow, Spock didn't reply...though he did agree that by human standards, Joanna McCoy was definitely classed as a beauty.

* * *

McCoy was called to sickbay right before dinner, much to his disappointment. He'd hoped to introduce Joanna to Jim. However, duty claimed precedence.

"I'll see you later, sweet heart," he said, pressing his lips briefly against the top of her head.

"Okay, Dad." Joanna watched him leave before she stood up and wandered about his room. He had a lot of books...most of the medical related, of course; however, he also had artifacts he'd collected over the course of the _Enterprise_'s mission. She picked up a particularly pretty rock and turned it over in her hands, admiring it.

The door buzzed and swished open. Assuming it was her father having come back for something, she didn't turn around. "What is this rock called?" she asked.

"I believe it is an ore from the planet Kioz," an unfamiliar voice replied.

Joanna startled and whirled about. The man that stood in her father's room was wearing a golden uniform, and she saw immediately that he was marked as a captain. "Captain Kirk," she greeted once she'd gathered her wits.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Kirk said apologetically.

"I just thought that you were my father coming back for something or other," Joanna explained sheepishly. She grinned awkwardly and turned to put the rock back on its shelf.

"You must be Joanna. Your father has told me a lot about you."

"I hope he hasn't bragged me up too much," Joanna replied. She laughed. "He has a tendancy to exagerate..."

Kirk smiled. "But that's one of the benefits of being a parent, isn't it?"

"Maybe." Joanna hesitated, unsure what to say. "If you're looking for my father, he was called to sickbay."

"Ah. I heard he had a guest, and thought that I'd walk the two of you to the mess hall." Kirk paused meaningfully. "Seeing as you've lost your escort, perhaps I could be his inferior replacement?"

"That would be very kind of you, captain." Joanna's face burned. She knew that her father and Kirk were old friends, but she was still a cadet, and this man was still a captain.

"Shall we go?" Kirk asked, waving his hand chivalrously at the door.

Joanna smiled shyly and followed his lead.

* * *

"I'm sorry I couldn't have dinner with you," McCoy said upon finding his daughter in the recreation room with a trio of her fellow cadets. He'd managed to pull her away from the group and they were now sitting down at one of the small tables in the corner of the room.

Joanna smiled. "It's okay, Dad, I understand that you have duties to attend to. Besides, I had someone to keep me company."

"Who?"

"Captain Kirk." Joanna smiled thoughtfully.

In spite of himself, McCoy felt himself go rigid. "Did you have a good time?"

"Uh, huh. He was really nice. We talked about the academy, and he told me some stories of when he was a cadet."

"Good, good." McCoy inwardly sighed with relief, though he didn't completely understand why.

Joanna stared at him queerly. "Is something wrong, Dad?"

McCoy ducked his head, realizing he was giving himself away. "Oh, no. I'm just tired, I guess."

Regarding him a couple moments more, Joanna resumed the subject of Captain Kirk. "He seems a little young to be a captain," she commented loosely.

"I suppose he is," McCoy agreed.

Joanna laced her fingers together and stared at them. "How old is he?"

"Thirty-five, according to his records."

"So only sixteen years older than me..." Joanna said thoughtfully, still staring at her hands.

"Only?!" McCoy cried.

Joanna's head shot up. "What? I mean, it is a little bit of a gap, but-"

"A little bit of a gap!" McCoy's heart was pounding. "Sixteen years means that the captain was sixteen-years-old when you were born!"

"Yes, well," Joanna flustered. She stopped, and began again. "I don't know what you're upset about, Dad, because I was just making an observation. I didn't mean anything by it."

McCoy had to force himself to take a breath and try to think past his fatherly panic. Of course, he'd observed many young females become infatuated with his captain. But this young female was different. This young female was his daughter! And if that Kirk dared break his little girl's heart...

"Dad!"

McCoy realized Joanna had been trying to get his attention for the past few moments.

"What?" he snapped.

Joanna was glaring at him. "You're getting all red in the face. What is wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong." McCoy sighed. He was blowing this way out of proportion. So what if his daughter had a great admiration for the captain? She was only here for a week, and she would forget about him in another week. It was just a girlish crush. That's it. Just a crush.

But if Kirk did anything to...

"Dad, go to bed. You don't look very good." Concern now softened her voice and Joanna touched his arm. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

McCoy nodded, and stood up. "Alright, sweet heart. I'll see you in the morning." He leaned down and kissed her head. "Goodnight."

Joanna smiled up at him. "G'night, Dad."

* * *

"Good morning, Bones," Kirk said, coming into the doctor's office and smiling warmly at his friend.

McCoy barely looked up from his PADD. "Good morning, Jim."

"I met your daughter last night," Kirk commented, sitting on the edge of McCoy's desk. "She's grown up to be quite a young lady."

"She's only nineteen," McCoy replied stiffly.

Kirk frowned at McCoy's tone. "She acts older."

"But she's not."

"Is something wrong, Bones?" Kirk asked after staring at his CMO for several moments.

McCoy glanced up. "No. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," Kirk shrugged, "You just seem a little...uptight."

"I'm not being uptight," McCoy growled, "Since when is trying to multitask being uptight?"

Kirk raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, Bones, I didn't know you were busy. I'll go."

He got up to leave, and McCoy sighed guiltily.

"No, wait." McCoy pushed aside his PADD. "I'm sorry. I guess I am feeling a little uptight, if I must admit it. I should really thank you for keeping Joanna company last night at dinner."

"It was nothing, Bones. We talked about the academy, and I told her a few stories. It was fun." Kirk smiled, sitting back against the desk. "Joanna's a smart girl. She said she's the head of her class."

"She said that?" McCoy asked doubtfully, knowing Joanna was not one to talk herself up.

Kirk shrugged. "Not in so many words, but I connected the dots between what you've said and what she said."

McCoy started to relax. Obviously, Kirk thought only of Joanna as the young kid she was. In fact, McCoy felt foolish for ever thinking otherwise.

McCoy laughed to himself. He was just being a paranoid dad...just like every other dad in the history of the universe.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning, Dad," Joanna said, leaning down to kiss McCoy on the cheek before sitting down across from him...and next to Captain Kirk.

McCoy had to force himself to grin. "Good morning, Joanna."

But Joanna had already turned her attention to Kirk. "Good morning, captain."

"Good morning, Joanna," replied Kirk in his usual, charming way.

McCoy raised an eyebrow.

"Did you sleep well?" Kirk asked politely, turning back to his breakfast.

"Yes, thank you." Joanna stared at him.

"The guest quarters' beds aren't too uncomfortable, are they?" McCoy tried to tease.

Joanna looked at him. "No. They are actually nicer than our beds at the acadamy..." She smiled sweetly at the captain. "Do you remember how hard the beds are at the acadamy?"

"Mmm, hmm," Kirk agreed, his mouth full, "They were terrible."

"You know, Joanna, I went to the acadamy too," McCoy said.

Joanna just nodded and looked down at her plate, but McCoy caught her throw Kirk another sighing glance. He clenched his teeth. He didn't know why he was letting it bother him so much; afterall, Kirk wasn't doing anything to provoke his daughter's schoolgirl crush...

"Maybe later I can show you the veiwing deck," Kirk suggested lightly.

McCoy stiffened.

"If you aren't too busy, captain, I would like that," Joanna replied.

"Let me know when you're going, and I'll go too," McCoy added, trying to sound nonchalant; however, he felt Joanna look at him curiously.

"Sure thing, Bones," Kirk said, pushing away from the table. He winked at Joanna. "See you later, Miss McCoy."

"Yes, captain." Joanna watched the captain leave the mess hall.

McCoy tried to eat his breakfast even though his stomach was knotting up. "What are your plans today?"

"I have some studying to do," Joanna admitted with a grin. She leaned forward. "But I'd much rather spend some time with you."

The heat that had been boiling in McCoy's temper cooled considerably at his daughter's confession. "I have a few reports I'm supposed to go over, but if you don't mind my company, I'd love to put them off for a couple hours."

"Dad, you know you are setting a horrible example, don't you?" Joanna asked, raising an eyebrow.

McCoy shrugged. "So what if I am? Sometimes we need a little procrastination in our lives if we want to get anywhere."

"That, doctor, is a very illogical statement."

"Of course it is, Spock, that's why I said it. It's called a joke." McCoy didn't even have to look back at the Vulcan standing behind him to know Spock was raising an eyebrow.

Joanna put her napkin to her mouth to hide a smile. Her father made regular mention of Mr. Spock in his letters, and she knew that in spite of all his griping about the "green-blooded Hobgoblin", they were as close of friends as anyone is capable...just in their own, rather strange way.

"Would you care to sit down with us, Mr. Spock?" Joanna offered, indicating the chair next to her father.

Spock sat down. "Thank you, Miss McCoy."

"Please, just call me Joanna. 'Miss McCoy' sounds like a tongue twister." Joanna smiled.

"Thank you, Joanna," Spock replied.

"_Doctor McCoy, you are needed immediately at Sickbay,_" a deadpan voice stated over the intercom.

McCoy sighed. "It just never stops. I'm sorry, Joanna. I'll try to catch up with you later."

"Of course, Dad, I understand."

As soon as he was gone, Joanna started to poke at her breakfast. "I've read a lot about you, Mr. Spock, in my father's letters."

"I am sure you have an understood knowledge of your father's opinion of me," Spock said after a moment.

Joanna smiled. "He admires you a great deal, Mr. Spock, though, of course, he doesn't say so in _those_ words. He rarely says such a thing about anyone plainly. But I'm sure you of all people know that."

"Your father does have a tendency to conceal his true meaning in certain matters," Spock agreed. In spite of himself, he wasn't sure how to respond to Joanna's compliment.

As they talked, Spock made his usual observations. While Joanna had some of the doctor's mannerisms and sense of humor, she was much more quiet tempered. He was not certain if that was just because she was a cadet respecting a senior officer; however, he suspected she was prone to such a nature even on very friendly terms.

In fact, if Spock were to give in to his human half, he might even admit he enjoyed the time he spent with Joanna McCoy.

"Thank you for spending breakfast with me, Mr. Spock, I enjoyed your company," Joanna said when Spock stood up saying that he had his duties to attend to.

Spock nodded. "Likewise, Joanna."

* * *

_A/N: I thought Spock could act as a bridge between Kirk and McCoy, perhaps clearing up misunderstandings in a later chapter, or something. We'll see :) _


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, Spock," McCoy said, meeting the first officer in the hall, "have you seen my daughter by any chance?"

"She went with the captain to the observation deck 26.545 minutes ago."

Now, it was not uncommon to see McCoy frustrated, angry, irritated, or annoyed...however, it was only a few rare occasions that Spock ever had opportunity to witness the CMO furious.

The symptoms were stark. A deep crimson color flushed his face, and he opened his mouth sharply to respond, but snapped it shut again, glaring at the wall past Spock's shoulder.

"Why that-that-!" McCoy sputtered at last, clenching his fists.

When he didn't seem to be breathing, Spock spoke up. "Is something the matter, doctor?"

"Is something the matter?!" McCoy shot Spock a look of utter disgust. "Of course something is the matter! Everything's the matter! When I get my hands on that..." McCoy stopped suddenly, knowing that even an empty threat against his captain would not be tolerated by anyone in proximity. Especially the first officer. Instead, he took a deep breath and smiled insincerely. "No, Spock, nothing is the matter. I'm going back to Sickbay."

"Yes, doctor," Spock agreed.

McCoy started to turn and walk away, but stopped. "And if you happen to see my daughter, would you ask that she come down and see me in my office?"

Spock didn't really want to be a mediator; however, he found it would be illogical to refuse the doctor in his current temperament. "Yes, doctor, if I should see your daughter, I will relay the message."

"Thank you." The forced politeness in his voice would have caused any full-blooded human to shiver; however, Spock just raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"I'm sorry your father couldn't make it," Kirk said as he and Joanna walked together down the observation deck, looking out over the vast expanse of space, dotted with brilliant stars.

"Yes, he was called to Sickbay at breakfast for some important matter."

They stopped and Kirk turned so that he was facing Joanna. "Are you sure he doesn't mind?"

"Mind?" Joanna asked, tilting her head.

"That your father doesn't mind us being together...alone. He seemed a little upset earlier this morning."

"Of course not, captain! What would my father have to be upset about?" Joanna had a feeling she knew exactly the issue, but she didn't want that to ruin the moment.

Kirk smiled. "I don't know."

"Am I different than you imagined?" Joanna asked, changing the subject, "I mean, I'm sure my father spoke of me, even occasionally, and it put an image in your mind. How accurate was it?"

"Well." Kirk laughed. "I must admit I was surprised when you didn't have freckles and pigtails."

"I grew out of those ages ago." Joanna grinned and shook her head. "But I guess I'll always be my daddy's little girl."

"Your father is very proud of you," Kirk said, "Of what you've become."

Joanna looked up at him. "I hope I've become something he can be proud of."

"I don't think you have to worry." Kirk smiled down at her.

"Thank you, captain," Joanna said, color rising to her cheeks.

"_Captain Kirk, you are needed on the bridge_," Uhura said over the intercom.

Kirk sighed and turned to push the button to respond, missing the dark look that flashed over Joanna's features. "I'll be right up. Kirk out." He addressed Joanna. "I'm sorry, Joanna, but I'm needed on the bridge."

"Yes, captain, I understand."

She followed him off the observation deck and into the main hall. "Perhaps we'll see each other again, captain?"

"I'm sure we will," Kirk agreed.

Joanna turned to go to her quarters.

"Miss McCoy."

She was surprised to see Spock coming towards her. "Hello again, Mr. Spock."

"Your father requested that I tell you that he wants you to meet him in his office."

Joanna stiffened noticeably. "Thank you, Mr. Spock. I will do so immediately."

Spock nodded and started to walk away.

"Mr. Spock." Joanna touched his arm to stop him. "Is he upset?"

Spock came as close to hesitating as he was capable. "He did appear...agitated."

"Ah." Joanna sighed. "Agitated." She raised an eyebrow, and grinned at Spock despondently. "I suppose I have something to look forward to then."

* * *

The doors to his office swished open. "Dad. You wanted to see me?"

"I thought you said that you and the captain were not going to go to the observation deck until this evening," McCoy said evenly, continuing to write on his PADD as though he were busy.

Joanna waited a couple moments, trying to evaluate the situation. "Yes, well, there was a change of plans, and I knew you were still working, so I thought we could take a raincheck."

"You might have asked," McCoy said, not looking up.

"I might have." Joanna glared. "But what does it matter? I do not need a chaperone."

McCoy lifted his gaze to meet his daughter's eye. "Joanna, I understand you have a great...respect for the captain; however, I would feel more comfortable if you did not spend time with him alone."

"What?" Joanna gasped, staring at McCoy incredulously.

"I do not want you trying to pursue a relationship with him," McCoy said simply. He was trying to keep his temper under control; however, he could feel it simmering under his skin.

Joanna laughed angrily and whirled around. "I cannot _believe _we are having this conversation!" However, what she really couldn't believe was how blatantly obvious her affections for the captain had been. If even her Dad who hadn't seen her since she was fifteen noticed... Her faced burned as her inherited temper flared. "What business is it of yours anyway?"

"Excuse me?"

Joanna spun back to face him. "I am a grown woman, and I do not need my _daddy_ telling me who I am allowed to have a relationship with."

"As your father, I have a right to-" McCoy said in a low voice, standing up from his chair, but Joanna cut him off.

"No! You have no right! You lost that right when you left me and mom for Starfleet!" Joanna regretted her words as soon as she said them. The look on her father's face could have melted stone.

McCoy sank back into his chair, his shoulders slumped miserably. "You're right."

"No, Dad, I didn't mean that," Joanna whispered, taking a step forward.

He shook his head, staring down at his hands folded on the desk. "Yes, you did, Joanna. Otherwise you wouldn't have said it."

Joanna blinked back hot tears that burned her eyes. "Dad, I-" She took a deep, shaky breath. "I've gotta go."

After the doors swished open and shut, sounding her exit, McCoy locked the door. All he wanted was to be alone.

* * *

"Joanna!" Kirk smiled at the young woman coming down the corridor towards him.

The cadet looked up at him coldly, her blue eyes stern. "Yes, Captain Kirk?" she asked professionally.

Jim's smile faded to a confused grin. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Captain. I am just going to my quarters to study." None of the warmth that Kirk had come to know was in her voice.

"I was just going to ask if you and your father would have supper with me tonight," Kirk said slowly.

"Thank you, captain, for your invitation, it is most generous; however, I will be taking my evening meal in my quarters." She stood with her hands clasped respectfully behind her back, her stature at loose attention.

"Joanna, what's wrong?" Kirk asked again in a quiet tone, leaning towards her confidentially.

Something like sadness flickered in her eyes. "I'm sorry, captain."

With those words, Joanna McCoy continued her way down the hall, leaving Captain Kirk at a loss behind her.

* * *

_A/N: I feel like I might be getting a little too dramatic...at least, more so than I usually write for relationship stories. So maybe it's just me. I'd love to read your thoughts! _


End file.
